


You can do it. (Won't you dance with me?)

by TalkLess



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fucking Nerds lol, Gay, M/M, No squip? Pre-Squip? Post-Squip? Who knows, Rollerskating, Seems like its gonna get angsty-ish but nope, Slight Hurt/Comfort, maybe slash maybe pre slash u dont know but its gay, plot twist this fic is a product placement for spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: Jeremy Heere is clumsy, and awkward, and he knows it. He does not excel at rollerskating, but he does it anyways because Michael asked him to.





	You can do it. (Won't you dance with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> ill have a chapter to my multichapter uo tomorrow, i havent forgot about it!!! Ive been having exams this week though, and ugh. Im disappointed about not being able to celebrate pride month openly but this is pretty fun too

Michael is good at this, Jeremy is not. While Michael is doing his fancy ass tricks and whatnot, Jeremy is struggling to stand. This really isn't fair, especially since Michael decided they had to go skating in the middle of Michael's street, which left Jeremy feeling as if everyone on the street was watching him fail. He would be slightly concerned about getting run over by a car, but cars never came down Michael's street, he lived in a secluded suburban neighborhood with its only inhabitants being small children and old heterosexual couples. 

Jeremy had just fallen on his butt for the twelfth time that day, and Michael was laughing _his_  ass off. "Asshole." Jeremy mumbled, while Michael nearly doubled over laughing.

"You're so bad at this." Michael giggled.

"Hey, you're only good at this because you always wear those stupid fucking meme shoes with wheels."

"They're called heelies Jeremy, and you would wear them too, if you could get the hang of this." Jeremy suddenly looked downtrodden.

"Why do I even bother? I'm so clumsy." Michael stopped laughing and stood up, Jeremy remained on the ground.

"Hey, no, don't say that. Here, I'll help you." Michael held out his hand, and Jeremy took it. Michael pulled him up and put his arm around Jeremy's waist to steady him. "Chill dude, just hold onto me." Jeremy blushed, but clung to Michael with all his strength as to not fall over. "Dude, if this is going to work you have to _try_  to move."

"Michael, I don't wanna fall over again. My ass has been through enough for one day." Michael's face lit up suddenly, wearing his trademark "I-Have-An-Idea-That-Jeremy-Won't-Like" smirk. He held Jeremy steady with one arm, which was easy to do because Jeremy was like a fucking koala or some shit with the way he was holding on to Michael. He pulled out his phone, and Jeremy saw him open the spotify app. "Hey, what're you-" Michael shushed him. He selected a song, and tossed the phone into the grass next to him. 

Jeremy heard the beginning of "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston and groaned. He secretly enjoyed it though, and Michael knew it. "Come on Jer, dance with me!" Michael shouted, and Jeremy couldn't help hia thoughts about how cute Michael was. So, Jeremy tried to actually rollerskate a little more, without letting go of Michael. Michael "danced" with enthusiasm, but making sure to keep Jeremy steady. 

They continued that for a while, Michael singing along loudly until it changed to the next song, and then Michael sang along to that one instead. They were breathless, laughing, but their arms never left eachothers sides. Until a car came rushing down the street. "JEREMY!" Michael yelled, letting go of his waist, taking his hand and skating quickly to the side of the road. They both would've been fine, except without Michael to steady him, Jeremy fell to the ground, dragging Michael down with him.

Michael was fine, landing on his butt harmlessly, but getting a few rocks stuck in his hands. Jeremy was not so lucky, getting scraped hands amd knees. It wasn't anything serious, but he was bleeding so Michael wasnt going to just continue. "Maybe we should go inside and patch you up Jer."

"What? No. I'm fine." 

"You're bleeding, we should at least get something to stop the blood. And to clean the scrapes, open cuts and dirt aren't exactly meant to mix." Michael said, pulling Jeremy up off the ground. He grabbed his phone and they walked back to his house. Mrs. Mell wasnt home today, something about a friends birthday Michael thinks, and Mr. Mell is off at work, so Michael couldn't ask for their help like he used to when he was younger and him or Jeremy got hurt. He wouldnt ask for their help anyways, Jeremy hated being babied.

He cleaned Jeremy's cuts and put bandages over them. "Well, I think rollerblading in the street is gonna stop for a while." Jeremy looked disappointed and Michael was mildly confused. Wasn't Jeremy the one so adverse to this in the first place? But, whatever. Jeremy was upset, so Michael did the only thing he could think of. "But, we don't need rollerskates to dance." Michael held out his hand again.

Jeremy smiled widely and took it without hesistation.


End file.
